


You Needed Me

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, graphic description of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: A POV fic from Victoria Sugden as she gets news that shatters her world





	You Needed Me

I wanted to slap him, tell him to grow a pair and stop being pathetic, that it was his fault he'd got into this mess. He'd got drunk, again, and ranted at me in the pub, arguing that my friendship with Rebecca was more important than my family. That I was obsessing over her because she's pregnant, I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the pub, got him home and we had another argument. Well, he started blasting music and drunk dancing, turning the music up a little bit louder everytime I'd try to speak to him. I had enough and walked out, but now..I wish I hadn't. 

 

It had been three days. Three days since I last saw my brother, I just assumed that he was hiding away, embarrassed from his little tantrum in the pub. Rebecca couldn't stop asking about him, constantly asking if he was OK. I tried to put her mind at rest but it didn't work. It was Aaron who raised the alarm. He'd stumbled into the pub, sobbing hysterically and covered in blood. The sobs so heart-wrenching he'd collapsed to the floor. Adam was at his side instantly, along with Cain and Paddy, helping him to his feet. They all fussed around him, asking him what had happened, if he was hurt. It was then he choked out the words that caused my world to collapse around me. Robert was dead. My beautiful brother. Dead. Aaron had found him, slumped against the kitchen cupboards of The Mill, a bloody steak knife at his side and an empty bottle of pills in his hand. I ran out of the pub before Aaron struggled to go into anymore detail. This couldn't be happening. Not to Robert. Robert was always the strong one. No matter what had happened to us as a family, even when Mum died. Robert tried to be so strong for everyone. 

 

I approached the Mill and Diane was standing there, being comforted by Doug as a body was being wheeled into the back of a coroner's van. That was the last I'd ever saw of my brother. Doug tried to reassure me, told me it was for the best, that Robert had "made sure he done a proper job of it." Not only had he taken a whole bottle of painkillers, He also cut himself, badly. He hadn't slit his wrists but instead gone up his arm, a large cut from wrist to elbow on each of his arms. Something that couldn't have been fixed. He'd bled out and died instantly. It had hurt even more when the pathologist and forensics had told us he'd been dead for at least two days. That was when I'd walked out and left him. If only I had stayed. If only I had let him talk to me, instead of shutting him down and making everything about Rebecca and the Baby. He was a broken mess, he needed me more than ever and all I did was laugh at him. 

 

I'll never forgive myself. I turned my back on him when he needed me, just like my Dad did all those years ago. It must have destroyed him. He'd lost everything and I walked away too. I'll try and be strong for Diane, for Aaron and to make sure my nephew knows what a brilliant person his father was. Rest in peace, brother. I'll never forget you.


End file.
